Another Forever
by kyla-marie cullen
Summary: After An Unbearable Tragedy Strikes, Will They Be Able To Find Love In Each Other?


**A/N: Okay so, this my first fan fiction, so don`t expect it to be amazing. This is an Alice and Emmett story. It takes place about 5 years after Breaking Dawn. Hope you enjoy it =)  
**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, i do not own the Twilight Saga. **

* * *

It was a good day. Edward and Bella were off hunting for food, and Jacob and Renesmee were outside with Emmett. For a moment, I didn`t believe what I had heard. I could hear Emmett laughing. Really laughing. It seemed like forever since anyone heard him laugh like that. Ever since _that_ day, he's been pretty quiet and kept to himself, but now he was finally becoming himself again. I missed the old Emmett.

I walked outside to where they were playing, the three of them, looking so happy.

"Does my mind deceive me? Or did I just hear a laugh come our of your mouth?" I looked at Emmett, a smile on my face, already knowing the answer to my question. "No, that was definitely a laugh you heard." He smiled back at me, and it was magical, seeing that smile on his face once again. "I`m glad to see that your happiness has founds its way back to you". He looked over at Jacob and Renesmee, who weren`t paying any attention to him or myself, and looked back at me. "That makes four of us" he said, a small grin on his face. I gave him a half smile. "Everyone is glad".  
I knew that Carlisle and Esme were extremely happy that Emmett was coming back around. He deserved to be happy again. I couldn`t even begin to imagine a loss like that. Heartbreaking.

**-Flashback Start-**

_I couldn`t believe it was happening again. After the last time with Victoria, I was so sure that something like this would never happen again. I was wrong. Someone created another army of Newborns._

__

"We have to do something!"  
"Bella, we cannot interfere. The Volturi will take care of it." Edward tried to calm her down, but she didn`t want to hear it.  
"What about Charlie? Angela, Ben? Mike, Jessica, Eric? I can`t just stand by when they could be killed. I`ll never forgive myself if they get hurt, knowing that we can help stop this". You could see the pain, the worry in her face. Edward wasn`t going to be able to change her mind.  
"Oh come on bro, we can take these newborns. I`m up for the challenge!" Emmett was always up for a challenge. If the opportunity came up, he was all over it. "We've fought newborns before, we can do it again, no problem." Edward threw Emmett a deathly glare. "Do NOT encourage this. Fighting newborns is dangerous, you all know that." "Edward, please. He is my father. I don`t want to lose him like this." She looked like she was going to cry.  
"I`ve seen it."  
They all looked over at me. Jasper took my hand, "what have you seen?" "It`s going to happen. Were going to fight". I didn`t want to say it, but it was true. I could see the look on Edwards face turn grim. "I`m sorry Edward." "It doesn`t matter now. It`s going to happen", he turned and walked outside. Bella turned back to us "okay, it`s settled then. We should head out tonight." Emmett nodded in agreement. "I don`t see why we all need to go. It`s not our family that`s in danger." "Then don`t come Rosalie!" Bella hissed at her. "Rosalie, Bella is a permanent part of this family. That means that her family, is our family" Carlisle said to her sternly. Emmett walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her, "you don`t have to come baby." "Oh, i`m going. I`ll fight right by your side." She gave him a kiss, glared at Bella, and walked away. "Ugh" Bella turned around to Renesmee. "You will stay here. I don`t want you fighting and I don`t want you to get hurt." Renesmee sighed and looked up at Bella, "why do I get to miss all the fun?" "This is not fun Renesmee, you could get hurt, or you could be killed. I am not taking that risk. Esme will stay here with you."

After Edward had calmed down, we all talked it over. We prepared ourselves for the fight, and left at sunset.  
We all split up. Edward, Bella and Carlisle, Emmett and Rosalie, and Jasper and I.  
It seemed as though the fight had been going on forever, when we were joined by the wolves, which i`m sure Renesmee sent. We could tell who was with us by the color of their fur. The first one had dark silver fur. Paul. Two more wolves followed him closely. One had grey fur with black spots and the other had sandy colored fur. Embry and Seth. I was thankful when they showed up.

Jasper and Paul finished off the last newborn, and we started heading back toward the others. As we were walking back, we heard Emmett let out a painful howl. Jasper and I looked at each other and felt something was wrong, and we ran to where Emmett was, Carlisle, Edward and Bella not far behind. When we approached, we heard the whimpering of a chocolate brown wolf. It was Quil. I glanced down at him, but didn`t see any injuries. I turned and looked at Emmett. He stood there, not making a move or a sound. All of a sudden, Emmett`s knees buckled and he fell do the ground. I ran over to Emmett, and bent down to him. "Emmett?" Tears had welled up in his eyes as he stared down at the ground. "It happened so fast". He said it quietly, as if to himself. "What happened Emmett? Where`s Rosalie?" He folded his hands into fists and slammed them into the ground. "I should have been paying more attention. I just got so ahead of myself. Son of a bitch came up behind me. She did it to protect me." I turned and looked at the others. Carlisle came to the other side of him and asked him "Emmett. What. Happened?" he looked up at Carlisle, tears streaming down his face. "He took her away from me. I didn`t even see him come at me. I heard her shout my name, and I turned around, and she was in between him and I. She was protecting me, and he took her from me." He looked back down at the ground. "It should have been me, not her."

**-Flashback End-  
**

Rosalie`s death was hard on all of us, but it hit Emmett the hardest. He blamed Bella for it for a long time.  
_"If you hadn`t made us go out there she would still BE HERE!".  
_She apologized to him so many times I lost count. It took a while, but he eventually apologized to Bella for blaming her.  
It`s been 3 years, and he is finally starting to be himself again.

I don`t know what I would do if I ever lost Jasper.  
He is everything to me.

* * *

**A/N: End of chapter one. I hope you enjoy it so far. More to come soon =)**

**Please R&R! Much Appreciated!**


End file.
